headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Carter Davies
| continuity = 30 Days of Night | image = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Barrow, Alaska | known relatives = Malina (daughter) | born = | died = 2007 | 1st appearance = 30 Days of Night | actor = Nathaniel Lees }} was a supporting character featured in the 2007 vampire film 30 Days of Night. He was played by actor Nathaniel Lees. Biography was a resident of the desolate town of Barrow, Alaska - one of the most remote regions in the state. Carter managed the underground utilidor. Every year, from November to December, the northernmost community in the world was plunged into thirty days of endless, sunless night. A brood of vampires, led by an elder named Marlow Roderick came to Barrow with the knowledge that they could feed indiscriminately without fear of hiding away from the effects of the sun. To facilitate this, Marlow employed a human stranger to cut off all communication and transportation in and out of Barrow. Part of this phase of the plan included sabotaging the town's only helicopter, owned by Wilson Bulosan. The stranger took vital components from the helicopter to the utilidor and threw them into a large metal grinder which Carter affectionately referred to as "The Muffin Monster". Once Wilson and he discovered the vandalism, they contacted the town sheriff, Eben Oleson. Marlow's group slaughtered their way through the town, gorging themselves on blood until there were only a small handful of people left. Carter was one of the lucky ones - at first. He met up with a group of other survivors at the Ikos Diner, but they knew that they would not be able to remain there for long. A young woman named Denise told Carter how the vampires murdered her friends Gabe and Aaron before her very eyes. She then recommended that the group should seek shelter in the hidden attic of a resident named Charlie Kelso. This tactic proved to be a logical if temporary solution to the problem. Within a week however, food and resources grew scarce and Carter and the others had to risk leaving the safety of the attic to restock their supplies. The group ventured forth and made their way to Steve's General Store. As they entered, they discovered a little girl vampire feeding on the bloody remains of a young man named Tom Melanson. She charged at Eben who began swinging an axe at her, but she was far too fast for him. Carter Davies sprayed her with mace, which only briefly stunned her. The others pulled her off of him and pinned her to the wall, at which point, Eben's younger brother, Jake Oleson picked up Eben's axe and chopped her head off. Unfortunately, Carter had been bitten during the mêlée. The group managed to make it from the general store to the Barrow Police Station before the infection began to overwhelm Carter. Tearfully, he revealed what had happened to the others, lamenting the loss of his wife and children (who were killed by a drunk driver some time ago) and how badly he wanted to be with them again. He could not abide the notion of living forever. Solemnly, Eben followed him into an adjacent room where he performed a mercy killing, cutting Carter's head off with two swift blows from his axe. 30 Days of Night (2007) Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by David Slade, Steve Niles, Stuart Beattie and Brian Nelson. * is exclusive to the continuity of the 30 Days of Night feature film and has no counterpart in the original 30 Days of Night comic book series. See also External Links * References ---- Category:2007 character deaths Category:Characters who are beheaded